Die Erinnerung an den Vater verblasst nie
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Ein Sohn verliert den Vater...


_**Die Erinnerung an den Vater**__** verblasst nie**_

**Ein Leben wird brutal beendet**

Es war ein Lächeln, das sein Gesicht zierte. Ein stolzes Lächeln. Er hatte trotz anfänglicher Schwierigkeiten alles richtig gemacht.

Shunsaku Kudo legte die Zeitung zurück auf den Tisch, schob die Brille hoch und lehnte sich zurück.

Die gestrige Schlagzeile zeigte deutlich, dass Yusaku Kudo sein Sohn war. Sie zeigte, dass der Junge eindeutig nach ihm kam. Bald schon könnte er sich mit ihm messen wollen, um herauszufinden, ob er seinem Vater das Wasser reichen konnte. Das war sehr gut möglich.

Einerseits war Shunsaku stolz darauf, dass Yusaku in seine Fussstapfen getreten war. Als Oberschülerdetektiv war er nicht zu bremsen, er knackte einen komplizierten Fall nach dem anderen. Egal wie schwierig der Fall auch war: Yusaku löste ihn immer schnell und mit sachlicher Nüchternheit. Diesbezüglich machte ihm kein Erwachsener etwas vor.

Aber andererseits machte Shunsaku sich auch grosse Sorgen um die Sicherheit seines Sohnes. Als Detektiv machte man sich Feinde, das war gar nicht anders möglich. Aber Yusaku war erst 17 Jahre alt. Er war zu jung, um jetzt schon zu sterben. Er war zu jung, um jetzt schon... ermordet zu werden.

Es war diese Disharmonie, die Shunsaku immer mehr zu schaffen machte. Stolz und Angst. Angst um das Leben seines Sohnes. Aber trotzdem war er stolz auf dessen Werdegang. Und auch stolz auf sich selbst.

Damals, vor 17 Jahren, als Yusakus Mutter sie verlassen hatte, hatte er geschworen, seinen Sohn zu einem anständigen, höflichen Jungen zu erziehen. Und das war ihm geglückt. Auch wenn der jetzige Oberschüler manchmal seinen sturen Schädel durchsetzen und mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollte, so war er doch im Grossen und Ganzen ein liebenswerter Junge.

Shunsaku musste wieder lächeln, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr. Es war zehn vor sechs Uhr abends. Shunsaku seufzte.

Yusaku war schon über zwanzig Minuten zu spät dran. Wo bloss trieb sich der Junge immer herum? Shunsakus gute Laune sank etwas, und er wurde unruhig. Wurde der Junge nur aufgehalten, oder war ihm womöglich etwas passiert?

Als sein Sohn nur drei Minuten später endlich zur Tür hereinpolterte, sprang Shunsaku vom Stuhl auf und ging ihm entgegen.

"Hallo Vater! Ich bin zurück!"

"Das sehe ich... Wo warst du so lange?"

Yusaku war ganz aus dem Häuschen, seine Stimme klang aufgeregt.

"Stell dir vor, der Fall heute war-"

"Du hast einen Fall gelöst?", warf Shunsaku sofort ein und unterbrach ihn.

"Ja!"

"Und warum sagst du mir nicht Bescheid, dass du später nach Hause kommst?"

Yusaku gefror das Lächeln. Ihm gefiel Shunsakus Unterton überhaupt nicht.

"Es ist nichts passiert, warum also regst du dich auf?"

"Ich rege mich nicht auf", sagte Shunsaku ruhig. Seine Stimme zitterte aber ganz kurz, und Yusaku bemerkte das.

Der Oberschüler war genervt. Auch wenn Shunsaku es nicht gesagt hatte, so wusste er doch, an was er dachte. Es gab nur ein Thema, bei dem sie nicht einer Meinung waren, und das Shunsaku in letzter Zeit immer häufiger anschnitt; die Gefahren des Detektivberufes.

"Es ist nichts passiert, Vater", wiederholte Yusaku und versuchte dabei, sachlich zu bleiben. "Überhaupt nichts. Ich bin gesund und munter, ich bin ein Oberschüler. Warum sollte jemand einen Oberschüler umbringen wollen?"

"Weil auch er ein Zeuge sein könnte, vielleicht?", fragte Shunsaku und wusste genau, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. "Egal ob kleines Kind oder alter Mann. Wer zum Beispiel ein Augenzeuge eines Mordes ist, und der Mörder weiss das... Dann ist der Zeuge seines Lebens nicht mehr sicher."

Und wenn ich kein Zeuge bin?", fragte Yusaku stur. "Was ist dann?"

"Du könntest dennoch umgebracht werden, trotz deines jungen Alters."

"Aber das ist doch noch lange kein Grund-"

"Menschen brauchen nicht immer einen Grund, um etwas zu tun! Sie brauchen nicht immer einen Grund, um jemanden zu töten! Versteh das doch endlich, Yusaku! Ich will nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr begibst!"

Jetzt konnte Yusaku sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Hör auf, mich bevormunden zu wollen!", rief er wütend. "Ich weiss, wie weit ich gehen und was ich mir zutrauen kann! Und ich weiss, wem ich trauen kann und wem nicht!"

"Es gibt keinen Grund zu schreien, Junge", sagte Shunsaku in normaler Lautstärke. "Glaub mir, eines Tages wirst du sehen, was es wirklich heisst, einen Mord aufzuklären. Eines Tages wird vielleicht jemand getötet, den du kennst. Dann wirst du hoffentlich endlich verstehen, dass damit nicht zu spassen ist. Dass es kein Spiel ist."

"Und wenn schon. Vielleicht wird dieser Tag nie kommen, hast du auch schon mal daran gedacht?"

"Bist du dir so sicher, dass es diesen Tag niemals geben wird, Junge? Ich bin es nämlich nicht."

Yusaku knurrte. Ihm hing dieses ewige Gerede endgültig zum Hals heraus. Er brauchte frische Luft, er brauchte Ruhe.

"In einer halben Stunde bin ich wieder da."

Wutentbrannt verliess Yusaku die Wohnung, und sein Vater blieb kopfschüttelnd zurück.

"Pass auf dich auf, mein Junge."

Gedankenverloren starrte Shunsaku auf die Tür, aus der Yusaku vorhin verschwunden war. Er seufzte. Er wollte seinen Sohn doch nur beschützen... Was war falsch daran?

Shunsaku kehrte in die Küche zurück und liess sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. Das Abendessen köchelte vor sich hin, aber der Detektiv hatte keinen Hunger mehr. Der Streit beschäftigte ihn, er liess ihn sogar vergessen, die Zeitungen zu sortieren. Mit den Gedanken war er bei seinem Sohn.

Yusaku war eigentlich ein guter Detektiv, aber er war noch nicht gut genug. Ihm fehlte die Erfahrung, er sah die Ernsthaftigkeit von diesem Beruf nicht. Dabei verhielt er sich doch viel erwachsener, als es seinem Alter entsprach... Warum er dennoch das Ganze als ein Spiel ansah, verstand Shunsaku nicht.

Shunsaku seufzte, dann kam er seiner kleinen, aber notwendigen Aufgabe doch noch nach. Eine Zeitung nach der anderen landete im Altpapier, doch bei der vierten hielt er inne. Bei ihr fiel ihm eine besondere Schlagzeile auf. Ein komplizierter Mordfall wurde mit Bravour gelöst, allerdings wurde dabei nicht der Name seines Sohnes erwähnt, sondern sein eigener. Der ganze Artikel hatte kaum etwas mit dem Fall zu tun, dafür umso mehr mit seiner Person. Nur auf zwei Zeilen wurde der Mord beschrieben, der Rest war eine Lobeshymne auf ihn.

Gedankenverloren starrte der Detektiv die Schlagzeile an. Es stimmte. Shunsaku Kudo war erfolgreich. Sein Name war bekannt, er war berühmt. Und auch berüchtigt. Er hatte die gleiche Vorgehensweise wie sein Sohn, was aber kein Wunder war. Yusaku hatte sie bei ihm abgeschaut.

Durch seine Arbeit hatte Shunsaku sich viele Feinde geschaffen, und jedes Mal, wenn er eine Morddrohung erhielt, behielt Shunsaku im Hinterkopf, dass womöglich Yusaku dafür büssen sollte. Zum Glück jedoch richtete sich der Hass der Verbrecher immer nur gegen ihn, und bisher konnte er die Rachepläne immer durchkreuzen. Shunsaku jedoch wusste, dass sein Glück ihn eines Tages verlassen würde. Eines Tages würde er sterben und Yusaku alleine in dieser Welt zurücklassen. Der erwachsene Detektiv hoffte, dass dieser Tag in weiter Ferne lag.

Plötzlich überkam ihn ein Gedanke, der weitaus schlimmer war. Was wäre, wenn nicht er, sondern Yusaku starb? Das war eine noch viel schlimmere Vorstellung, bei der ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Sein Sohn war sein einziger Lebensinhalt. Dass er sich ständig in Gefahr begab, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, aber er wusste, dass er ihn nicht davon abhalten konnte. Der Drang, als Detektiv tätig zu sein und die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen, lag in seinen Genen. Shunsakus Grossvater war schon Detektiv, und diesen Beruf übernahmen die Söhne immer. Es reichte von ihm bis zu Yusaku. Vier Generationen, man konnte inzwischen behaupten, dass sie eine Familie von Detektiven waren. Eine Familie von erfolgreichen Detektiven...

Yusaku währenddessen drehte schon die zweite Runde um den Block. Die kühle Luft tat ihm gut, so bekam er wieder einen klaren Kopf. Inzwischen fragte er sich, warum er so wütend geworden war. Er stritt sich äusserst selten mit seinem Vater, und er hatte ihn bisher immer alles fragen können. Shunsaku hatte auf alle seine Fragen eine Antwort.

Was aber bei weitem wichtiger war, war die Tatsache, dass sein Vater besorgt um ihn war. Nur hatte er das einfach nicht einsehen wollen...

Der Oberschülerdetektiv blieb stehen, als ihm ein einzelnes Zeitungsblatt vor die Füsse flog. Durch den Schmutz der Strasse war vieles unleserlich geworden, einzig und allein die Schlagzeile war noch deutlich zu lesen. Besser gesagt der Name, der genannt wurde: Shunsaku Kudo. Gedankenverloren stand Yusaku da. Und begann zu lächeln.

Er hatte es ihm zwar noch nie gesagt, aber er war stolz auf ihn. Shunsaku war ein guter Vater, der ihn alleine grossgezogen hatte. Über seine Mutter, die ihn kurz nach seiner Geburt verlassen hatte, wusste Yusaku zwar so gut wie gar nichts, nicht mal ihren Namen, doch im Grunde war es ihm egal. Er hatte nie nach ihr gefragt, und er würde es auch nie tun. Für ihn war sie einfach nur eine fremde Frau, weiter nichts.

Yusaku seufzte, dann fasste er den Entschluss, wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Aus den geplanten dreissig Minuten wurden nur zehn. Reumütig kehrte Yusaku zurück und stand dann wieder seinem Vater gegenüber. Der allerdings verlor kein Wort über den Streit selber. Ihm ging es nur um seinen Sohn.

"Hast du deinen Kopf wieder abgekühlt?", fragte Shunsaku und lächelte ihn an. Yusaku sah auf.

"Du bist mir nicht böse?"

"Warum sollte ich? Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich dich nicht davon abbringen kann."

Yusaku blieb stumm, er suchte aber nach den richtigen Worten. Shunsaku währenddessen fuhr fort. "Versprich mir einfach, dass du auf dich aufpasst und immer vorsichtig bist, okay?"

Yusaku nickte glücklich. Shunsaku war wirklich der beste Vater, den man sich wünschen konnte. Er war sanftmütig, gerecht und oft zu einem Spässchen aufgelegt. Und er war auch neugierig. Nicht nur über das, was er in der Schule so machte, welche Noten er schrieb, sondern auch über andere Themen wollte er Bescheid wissen.

Trotz seiner 17 Jahre hatte Yusaku noch keine Freundin gehabt, doch anders als die Väter seiner Klassenkameraden zog Shunsaku ihn nicht damit auf. Als er seinen Sohn vor ein paar Wochen mal danach gefragt hatte, hatte Yusaku geantwortet, dass er auf die Richtige warten würde. Shunsaku war beeindruckt, und er fand das richtig.

Normalerweise wollte Yusaku nicht darüber reden, aber manchmal überwand er sich. Musste sich sogar überwinden, wenn Shunsaku eher beiläufig danach fragte. So wie jetzt wieder.

"Als ich gestern ganz in der Nähe deiner Schule war, entdeckte ich ein hübsches Mädchen, die ich noch nie dort gesehen habe. War das die Neue in deiner Klasse, von der du erzählt hast?"

Yusaku wusste sofort, welches Mädchen Shunsaku meinte.

"Ja", antwortete er. "Aber du weisst, dass ich nicht auf das Äussere schaue. Nicht nur."

"Ich weiss", sagte Shunsaku und lachte. "Aber das meinte ich auch gar nicht."

"Sondern?"

"Ich frage mich eher, auf welchen Typ Jungen die Mädchen heutzutage so stehen."

"Auf die coolen", antwortete Yusaku prompt. "Auf Jungs, die in der Schule dauernd Blödsinn machen, Schlägereien anzetteln und schlechte Noten schreiben."

"Ist nicht wahr."

"Doch. Aber warum meinst du? Sollte ich es auch so versuchen?"

Shunsaku schien bestürzt zu sein.

"Nein, um Himmels Willen. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass du damit Erfolg haben wist, Junge. Laut deiner Aussage sind die heutigen Mädchen ausgeflippt, frech und wollen Jungs, die Draufgänger sind. Aber du bist kein Draufgänger, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht."

Yusaku allerdings fand das gar nicht schlimm.

"Ich glaube kaum, dass ich mal ein solches Mädchen mit nach Hause bringe", entgegnete er und sah Shunsaku in die Augen.

"Das erwarte ich auch nicht. Aber ich wünsche mir, dass du irgendwann eine liebe, nette und anständige Frau findest. Und ich wünsche mir, dass du mit ihr glücklich wirst, bis zum Rest deines Lebens. Ich möchte nämlich nicht, dass dir nicht das Gleiche passiert wie mir..."

"Das möchte ich auch nicht", sagte Yusaku so leise, dass sein Vater es nicht hörte.

Nach einer kurzen Pause ergriff Shunsaku wieder das Wort.

"Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat, Yusaku. Sei immer höflich, hilfsbereit und behandle die Frauen mit Respekt und Achtung. Das wird dir zugute kommen. Sie werden es dir danken. Und eines Tages wirst du die Richtige finden."

"Obwohl heute kein Wert mehr darauf gelegt wird?"

"Eben genau deshalb. Dadurch bist du anders als die anderen, und viele Mädchen mögen so was."

"Bist du sicher?", fragte Yusaku zweifelnd.

"Absolut."

Diese deutliche und überzeugte Antwort regte ihn zum Denken an.

Für den Rest des Abends redeten sie nur noch über belanglose Dinge, aber da es für beide ein anstrengender Tag gewesen war, gingen sie früh zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen waren Vater und Sohn wieder munter und ausgeruht. Der Streit vom Vorabend war längst wieder vergessen und vergeben, und Shunsaku musste Yusaku nicht aus dem Bett holen, was ihn sehr freute.

Das Frühstück war schnell beendet, und kaum hatte Shunsaku den Tisch abgeräumt, zog er sich seinen Sakko an.

"Also, ich muss jetzt gehen. Zum Mittagessen komme ich nicht nach Hause, du musst dir selbst was machen. Es hat aber noch Reste von gestern da, die du wärmen kannst."

"Ist gut."

"Um sieben Uhr bin ich wieder zu Hause, und dann gehen wir auswärts essen, einverstanden? Versprich mir aber, dass du deine Hausaufgaben machst und damit fertig bist, wenn wir gehen wollen."

"Ich verspreche es", sagte Yusaku und hob die Hand.

Shunsaku lächelte zufrieden.

"Gut. Bis heute Abend! Und benimm dich in der Schule, hast du gehört?"

Yusaku verdrehte die Augen. Typisch Vater...

"Ja, ja. Bis dann!"

Lächelnd beobachtete Yusaku, wie Shunsaku das Haus eine Minute später verliess, um die Ecke bog und somit aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Als Yusaku am späten Nachmittag nach Hause kam, fand er die Wohnung verlassen vor. Seufzend warf er die Schultasche in eine Ecke, holte sich ein Getränk aus dem Kühlschrank und leerte in einem Zug die halbe Flasche. Anschliessend machte er sich an seine Hausaufgaben. Einen Aufsatz über den Beruf des Vaters musste er noch fertig schreiben, dazu noch diverse Rechenaufgaben lösen und für eine Englischprüfung lernen.

Yusaku gähnte ausgiebig, als er die schriftlichen Arbeiten erledigt hatte, und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Der Oberschüler wusste sehr genau, warum er so müde war. Letzte Nacht hatte er noch sehr lange gelesen, und heute Morgen hatte er den Wecker nicht gehört. Hätte Shunsaku ihn nicht einfach aus dem Bett geworfen, wäre er zu spät zur Schule gekommen. Kopfschüttelnd und mit einem Lächeln erinnerte Yusaku sich an den Morgen zurück. Wenn es darum ging, rechtzeitig irgendwo zu erscheinen, war Shunsaku geradezu erfinderisch. Pünktlichkeit war ihm sehr wichtig, und das hatte er seinen Sohn immer und immer wieder zu verstehen gegeben.

Doch trotzdem schien er es heute selbst ebenfalls nicht so genau damit zu nehmen, überlegte Yusaku. Die Uhr zeigte kurz vor sieben Uhr an, aber Shunsaku war noch nicht zu Hause.

'Was soll's', dachte Yusaku und warf sich auf sein Bett. Sein Vater hatte noch drei Minuten Zeit. Und sonst wäre es auch nicht so schlimm. Jeder durfte sich mal verspäten... Das war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen und er einschlief. Die Müdigkeit hatte ihn besiegt.

Ein lautes Klopfen riss Yusaku aus dem Schlaf. Müde sah er auf die Uhr, die kurz vor halb Zehn anzeigte. Sein Vater hatte sich ja arg verspätet, aber dass er dann noch an die Tür klopfte, obwohl er einen Schlüssel hatte, kam ihm noch merkwürdiger vor. Als er jedoch die Tür öffnete, stand nicht Shunsaku davor. Es waren drei uniformierte Polizeibeamte. Ihr Vorgesetzter ergriff das Wort.

"Bist du Shunsaku Kudos Sohn?"

Der 17-Jährige nickte.

"Ja, ich heisse Yusaku."

"Ist deine Mutter da, Yusaku?"

"Nein, sie lebt nicht bei uns. Warum wollen Sie das wissen? Und wer sind Sie überhaupt?"

"Mein Name ist Matsumoto, ich bin Kommissar vom ersten Morddezernat des Polizeipräsidiums Tokyo", stellte sich der Mann vor.

Yusakus Augen begannen zu leuchten. Ein Polizist vom ersten Morddezernat war gekommen. Wollte er ihn bei einem Fall etwa um seine Hilfe bitten?

Dann aber überkam ihn ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Shunsaku war nicht da, es war spät abends, und die Polizei stand vor der Tür. War womöglich etwas geschehen?

"Wo ist mein Vater?"

Matsumotos Stimme war nicht mehr nüchtern, sondern schon fast mitfühlend.

"Ich möchte dich bitten, mitzukommen."

"Wohin?"

"Zu deinem Vater."

"Wo ist er? Und warum ist er nicht zu Hause?"

"Ich erkläre dir alles unterwegs, einverstanden?"

"Gut."

Die leicht zögernde Antwort des Kommissars beunruhigte Yusaku noch mehr. Inzwischen ahnte er, dass mit seinem Vater etwas passiert war, aber trotzdem hoffte er, dass er sich irrte. Vielleicht arbeitete Shunsaku auch nur an einem Fall und wollte ihn einfach bei sich haben. Ihn in Sicherheit wissen...

Während der Fahrt jedoch schwieg der Kommissar, was bei Yusaku Misstrauen und Ärger hervorrief. Hatte der Erwachsene nicht gesagt, er würde ihm alles erklären? Ein kurzer Blick in sein Gesicht zeigte Yusaku, dass er gar nicht zu fragen brauchte. Der Kommissar war so sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er die Stimme des Jungen gar nicht gehört hätte.

Das ärgerte Yusaku, doch andererseits konnte er sich so die letzten paar Minuten noch mal ins Gedächtnis rufen. Eigentlich hatte er sofort ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt, als er die Polizisten erblickte, aber in seinem jugendlichen Übermut hatte er das gar nicht bemerkt...

Nach einer kurzen Fahrt in ein Industriegebiet stieg Yusaku schlecht gelaunt aus. Sofort richteten sich ungewöhnlich viele Augenpaare auf den Oberschülerdetektiv, doch er war sich das gewöhnt. Für einen Nachwuchskriminalist war er laut den Meinungen der meisten Polizisten viel zu jung, deshalb erntete er immer viele, zum Teil abschätzend musternde Blicke. Yusaku allerdings wusste noch nicht, dass er dieses Mal nicht wegen seines Alters angestarrt wurde. Er stutzte sofort, als er ein leises Tuscheln hörte.

"Ist das etwa sein Sohn?"

"Du meinst... Shunsakus Sohn?"

"Sieht sehr danach aus."

"Der arme Junge. Was passiert jetzt mit ihm?"

"Keine Ahnung..."

"Aber die Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend..."

"Wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten."

"Es muss aber hart für ihn sein..."

Er wandte sich den Tuschelnden zu und öffnete den Mund, doch in diesem Augenblick legte Matsumoto eine Hand auf seine Schulter und führte ihn sanft weg.

"Es nützt nichts, wenn ich dir die Wahrheit vorenthalte", sagte er nach einer kurzen Schweigepause.

Er war ruhig, Yusaku hingegen brauste auf.

"Sagen Sie endlich, was los ist!", forderte er den Kommissar auf. "Und ich will wissen, wo mein Vater ist!"

"Shunsaku ist hier, Junge", sagte Matsumoto und zeigte auf die Plane, die eine Leiche verdeckte.

Yusaku streckte die Hand danach aus, doch er wurde vom Kommissar zurückgehalten.

"Es wäre besser, wenn du nicht siehst, wie-"

"Ich habe schon oft Leichen gesehen, also wird mich diese hier auch nicht-!"

Yusaku verstummte schlagartig, als er die Plane mit einem Ruck weggezogen hatte und nun in das Gesicht des Toten sah.

Das bleiche, emotionslose Gesicht... war das seines Vaters, Shunsaku Kudo. Seine sonst so strahlenden blauen Augen waren trüb, sein Blick leer. Leblos lag er da.

"Vater...?"

Yusakus Stimme war nicht lauter als ein Flüstern. "Vater, sag doch was!"

Er fiel vor ihm auf die Knie und begann, an der Leiche herumzurütteln, doch seine Bemühungen blieben erfolglos. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. "Komm schon, Vater, das ist nicht lustig. Steh auf, bitte."

"Es hat keinen Zweck, Yusaku", sagte Matsumoto und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du kannst ihm nicht mehr helfen. Shunsaku ist tot."

"Nein! NEIN!"

Yusaku hörte nur noch seinen eigenen, verzweifelten Schrei, dann brach er über der Leiche seines Vaters zusammen.

Als der junge Detektiv die Augen wieder öffnete, wusste er sofort, wo er war. Die weissen Wände und die Decke waren charakteristisch, ebenso die helle Bettdecke und die Vorhänge. Kein Zweifel, er befand sich im Krankenhaus. Aber... warum war er hier? Ihm fehlte nichts, er war doch gesund...

Schlagartig erinnerte sich Yusaku wieder an alles. Die Polizei vor der Wohnungstür, der Tatort im Industrieviertel, die Plane, die die Leiche verdeckte, die verschiedenen Gesichter... und schliesslich sein Vater, der tot auf dem Boden lag...

Erst jetzt wurde es ihm richtig klar. Erst jetzt realisierte er es.

_Shunsaku Kudo war tot._

Er hatte seinen Vater verloren. Er hatte niemanden mehr auf dieser Welt. Keine Mutter und kein Vater mehr, auch keine Geschwister. Nicht mal Grosseltern, zu denen er hätte gehen können. Yusaku war ganz alleine...

Es war schlimmer, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Der Schmerz war gewaltig.

Es war ein Schmerz, den Yusaku vergessen wollte. Ein Schmerz, den er nie wieder erleben wollte...

Es war ein Schmerz, der gerächt werden musste.

In diesem Augenblick hatte Yusaku nur noch eines im Kopf. _Rache_. Rache am Mörder seines Vaters. Er sollte büssen für das, was er ihm angetan hatte. Shunsaku hatte nie jemandem etwas zuleide getan, er war der friedlichste Mensch auf dieser Erde. Ein Mensch, der die Wahrheit liebte und immer bemüht war, dass sie ans Licht kam...

Dass er ausgerechnet deswegen ermordet wurde, trieb Yusaku die Tränen in die Augen. Es waren aber keine Tränen der Trauer. Es waren Tränen der Wut.

Yusaku schwor sich, den Mörder seines Vaters zu finden. Der Mistkerl durfte nicht ungestraft davonkommen...

Als es an der Tür klopfte, wischte sich Yusaku schnell über die Augen. Niemand durfte seine Tränen sehen, absolut niemand. Und schon gar nicht-

Kommissar Matsumoto trat leise ein und ging zögernd auf den Oberschüler zu. Obwohl er schon oft mit Angehörigen von Toten gesprochen hatte, wusste er dieses Mal nicht, wie er sich genau verhalten sollte. Yusaku war schliesslich nicht irgendein Angehöriger. Aber dennoch musste er den Anfang machen.

Yusaku hatte sich aufgesetzt, er sah den Kommissar einfach nur an und wartete ab. Er hatte sich wieder gefasst, er war wieder ruhig. Und er war bereit.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Yusaku", begann Kommissar Matsumoto, doch der Oberschüler hob sofort die Hand. Er wollte jetzt keine Entschuldigungen oder sonst etwas hören. Er hatte geschworen, den Mörder seines Vaters zu finden und zu überführen. Und dafür zu sorgen, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens die Welt durch Gitterstäbe sah. Aber dafür brauchte er Informationen. Informationen, die ihm nur der Kommissar geben konnte.

"Wie ist Vater gestorben?"

"Hör bitte zu, Yusaku. Du solltest nicht-"

"Wie ist er gestorben?", wiederholte Yusaku mit zischender Stimme seine Frage.

Matsumoto seufzte und sah den Oberschüler an, dann warf er ihm eine Akte auf das Bett.

"Ich denke, das hilft dir mehr. Aber wenn du Fragen hast, zögere nicht. Bis zu der einen Sache, dass der Mörder noch auf freiem Fuss ist, ist die Akte vollständig."

Yusaku sah sofort, dass es sich bei der Akte um den "Mordfall Shunsaku Kudo" handelte. Langsam öffnete er sie, zog das vorderste Blatt heraus und begann zu lesen. Das zweite Blatt überflog er aber nur.

"Ein Kopfschuss von hinten", murmelte er, ehe er an der dritten Zeile hängen blieb und dann zum Kommissar hochsah. "Er wurde noch aufgehängt? Und seine Kehle wurde auch noch durchgeschnitten?"

Der Erwachsene nickte.

"Es war ein Racheakt. Anders können wir den Mord nicht erklären."

Der Oberschüler senkte den Blick wieder und schloss die Augen. Es war unglaublich. Die Tatsache, dass Shunsaku ermordet worden war, war schon schlimm genug, aber dass er mit einem Kopfschuss hingerichtet, seine Kehle durchgeschnitten und er daraufhin noch aufgehängt wurde, schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Das war einfach nur brutal.

Yusaku spürte, wie sich ein Kloss in seinem Hals bilden wollte, doch er kämpfte dagegen an. Und er war erfolgreich. Der Kommissar merkte nichts davon, obwohl er den Jungen keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

Die vierte Seite in der Akte beinhaltete eine Liste der Sachen, die Shunsaku am Abend seines Todes bei sich getragen hatte.

"Seine persönlichen Sachen haben wir im Präsidium. Du kannst sie dort abholen, wenn du sie überhaupt noch willst", sagte Matsumoto tonlos.

"Natürlich will ich sie."

Yusaku fragte sich, wie der Kommissar so etwas nur fragen konnte. Immerhin waren es die Sachen seines Vaters. Es waren Erinnerungsstücke. Wichtige Erinnerungsstücke.

Er widmete sich wieder der Akte. Nachdem er alle Blätter, Notizen und Fotos gesehen hatte, streckte Yusaku sie dem Polizisten entgegen. Er hatte nun alles, was er wissen musste. Doch trotzdem lagen ihm noch vier Fragen auf der Zunge. Fragen, die einzig und allein der Kommissar beantworten konnte.

"Wann haben Sie meinen Vater zum letzten Mal lebend gesehen?"

Matsumoto räusperte sich.

"Shunsaku hatte gestern einen Fall abgeschlossen. Er war auf dem Weg nach Hause, als er..." Der Polizist brach ab.

"Um welche Uhrzeit verliess er das Präsidium?"

"Etwa um halb Sieben."

Yusaku hatte sich nicht geirrt. Den Weg vom Präsidium bis zu sich nach Hause schaffte man in zwanzig Minuten. Shunsaku wäre also pünktlich angekommen, hätte ihm nicht jemand aufgelauert.

"Sonst noch etwas?"

"Woher wussten Sie, wo ich wohne?", fragte Yusaku sofort. "Woher wussten Sie überhaupt, wer ich bin?"

Matsumoto schwieg kurz, ehe er begann zu erklären.

"Ich wurde erst vor einem Monat nach Tokyo versetzt, ich kannte Shunsaku vorher also noch gar nicht. Unsere Wege kreuzten sich daraufhin nur hin und wieder, aber nie hat er mir erzählt, dass er einen Sohn hatte. Ich verfolgte deine Fälle zwar in den Medien, aber ich kam nie auf die Idee, dass ihr beiden irgendwie in Verbindung stehen könntet, obwohl ihr den gleichen Nachnamen habt."

Matsumoto machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er fort. "Als ich die persönlichen Sachen des Ermordeten, ich meine deines Vaters, begutachtete, entdeckte ich ein leicht zerknittertes Foto, das in seiner Brieftasche gewesen war. Es zeigte euch beide. Im Hintergrund erkannte ich das Haus, in dem ihr wohnt. Da wurde mir alles klar. Nicht nur Shunsaku war ein begnadeter Detektiv, sondern auch du. Ihr wart Vater und Sohn."

Der Kommissar sah Yusaku in die Augen.

"Du hast es vielleicht schon oft gehört, aber du kommst sehr nach deinem Vater, was dein Äusseres betrifft."

"Ich weiss...", murmelte der Oberschüler und senkte den Blick. Das stimmte tatsächlich. Aber nicht nur äusserlich glich er seinem Vater, auch was die Weltanschauung, die Denkweise und die Vorstellung über Gut und Böse anging, war er ganz genau wie Shunsaku. Und darauf war er bis vor kurzem noch sehr stolz gewesen. Jetzt war es nur noch traurig.

Mit einem Seufzen lenkte der Kommissar Yusakus Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

"Ich muss jetzt leider gehen... Kommst du alleine zurecht?"

"Ich denke schon."

"Die Sachen deines Vaters liegen wie gesagt im Präsidium bereit. Du kannst sie dort abholen, wann du willst."

"Danke."

Kurz bevor Kommissar Matsumoto das Zimmer verliess, drehte er sich noch mal zu Yusaku um.

"Er war wirklich ein grossartiger Mann, dein Vater. Ein toller Mensch. Es ist eine Schande, was mit ihm passiert ist. Es ist sehr schade um ihn. Shunsaku war der beste Detektiv, den wie je hatten. Du solltest stolz auf ihn sein."

Der Oberschüler nickte.

"Das bin ich."

Matsumoto lächelte kurz aufmunternd.

"Mach's gut, Yusaku."

Dann war der Kommissar weg. Und Yusaku war wieder allein.

Zwei Stunden später betrat der Halbwaise seine Wohnung. Obwohl sich ausser ihm niemand darin aufhielt, zog sich Yusaku sofort in sein Zimmer zurück, schloss die Tür ab und warf sich aufs Bett. Bis jetzt hatte er es geschafft, aber nun konnte er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Unaufhaltsam suchten sie sich ihren Weg.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er vor Trauer weinte. Sein Vater war erst seit ein paar Stunden tot, doch trotzdem vermisste Yusaku ihn jetzt schon sehr. Der Gedanke, ihn nie mehr zu sehen, nie mehr mit ihm reden zu können, nie mehr mit ihm streiten zu können, brach Yusaku das Herz. Er hatte seinem Vater doch noch so viel sagen wollen, ihn noch so viel fragen wollen. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Es war für alles zu spät.

Shunsaku war tot, und er würde nie mehr zurückkommen.

Seine letzten Worte hallten in Yusakus Kopf wider.

"Gut. Bis heute Abend! Und benimm dich in der Schule, hast du gehört?"

Hätte er am Morgen gewusst, dass er Shunsaku nie wieder lebend sehen würde, wäre er mit ihm gegangen, und nicht zur Schule. Er hätte den Mord verhindern können, da war sich Yusaku sicher. Davon war er sogar felsenfest überzeugt. Es nützte nur nichts mehr. Tote konnte man nicht wieder zurückholen, egal, wie sie gestorben waren.

Yusakus einziger Trost war, dass sein Vater nicht leiden musste, bevor er starb. Aber es war nur ein schwacher Trost... Er half ihm nicht über den grossen Verlust hinweg.

Jetzt zog er die Beine an und schlang die Arme um die Knie. Yusaku bereute es inzwischen sehr, dass er noch mit seinem Vater gestritten hatte. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Etwas, was Shunsaku ihm gesagt hatte.

_"Glaub mir, eines Tages wirst du sehen, was es wirklich heisst, einen Mord aufzuklären.__Eines Tages wird vielleicht jemand getötet, den du kennst. Dann wirst du hoffentlich endlich verstehen, dass damit nicht zu spassen ist. Dass es kein Spiel ist."_

Yusaku unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Nie hätte er zu träumen gewagt, dass ausgerechnet sein Vater es war, der starb. Ausgerechnet er.

Dieser Gedanke vergrösserte seinen Schmerz nur noch mehr...

Drei Stunden später verliess Yusaku die Wohnung wieder. Er hielt es nicht mehr darin aus, er musste raus, wenn er vor Kummer nicht verrückt werden wollte.

Kaum hatte er die Strasse betreten und ein kurzes Stück zurückgelegt, stieg ihm der Duft gebratener Nudeln in die Nase. Doch obwohl er seit gestern Mittag nichts mehr gegessen hatte, hatte er keinen Hunger. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nie wieder Hunger verspüren würde. Er brauchte keine Nahrung. Aber er brauchte dringend frische Luft.

Zwanzig Meter weiter jedoch blieb er wieder stehen. Ein unschuldiger Zigarettenautomat hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Nachdenklich musterte Yusaku die verschiedenen Marken, ehe er plötzlich etwas Geld einwarf und fünf Sekunden später eine Zigarettenschachtel in der Hand hielt.

Rauchen half gegen Kummer, hatte er irgendwo mal gelesen. Und jetzt wollte er es ausprobieren. Zufälligerweise fand Yusaku ein Feuerzeug, das gleich vor seinen Füssen auf dem Boden lag.

Yusaku hustete, er rümpfte die Nase, doch er drückte die Zigarette nicht wieder aus. Er rauchte sie fertig und spürte schnell, dass er sich etwas besser fühlte.

Allerdings wusste Yusaku zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass das Rauchen ihm überhaupt nicht half, über Shunsakus Tod hinwegzukommen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er würde nur süchtig nach dem Nikotin werden, weiter nichts.

Nachdem er die Zigarettenschachtel in der Jackentasche verstaut hatte, setzte er seinen Weg fort.

Niemand achtete auf den Jungen, der ohne Begleitung unterwegs war. Niemand sprach ihn an, und Yusaku war sehr froh darüber. So musste er wenigstens niemandem erklären, warum er mutterseelenallein, mit hängenden Schultern und mit Tränen in den Augen in der Stadt umherirrte. Vielleicht lag es auch nur an der Fassade... Nach aussen war er immer stark gewesen, auch vorhin noch, als er mit dem Kommissar geredet hatte. Aber wie es tief in ihm drin aussah, das wusste niemand. Und das würde auch niemand erfahren.

Yusaku hielt den Blick gegen den Boden gerichtet, er achtete gar nicht darauf, wohin ihn seine Füsse trugen. Es war ihm schlichtweg egal. Er machte nur einen Schritt nach dem anderen, ohne sich im Klaren zu sein, dass er sich immer weiter von seinem Zuhause entfernte.

Wie schon am Vorabend flatterte plötzlich eine Zeitungsseite auf ihn zu, aber dieses Mal war es nicht die erste Seite mit der Schlagzeile, sondern eine aus dem Mittelteil. Yusaku erkannte sofort, dass es sich um die Seite mit den Todesanzeigen handelte. Wie passend...

Ohne sich zu bücken und die Zeitungsseite aufzuheben studierte der Oberschüler sie, und dabei blieb sein Blick an einem Spruch haften.

_Das Leben der Menschen ist wie das Leben der Vögel: Wenn der grosse Tag kommt, muss jeder alleine fliegen._

Etwas Passenderes gab es wohl gar nicht. Shunsaku war alleine geflogen, ohne ihn. Aber er würde im Jenseits auf ihn warten. Das war sicher.

Während Yusaku ganz in Gedanken versunken zu Boden starrte, hört er plötzlich Polizeisirenen. Kurz daraufhin brausten drei Streifenwagen vorbei, sie waren auf dem Weg zu einem Tatort. Normalerweise hätte Yusaku sofort die Verfolgung aufgenommen, aber jetzt wollte er es nicht. Er konnte sich nicht um einen anderen Fall kümmern, während er noch um seinen Vater trauerte und geschworen hatte, seinen Mörder zu finden.

Die Zeitungsseite mit den Todesanzeigen flatterte wieder davon, doch der eine Spruch blieb Yusaku im Gedächtnis haften. Er würde ihn nicht wieder vergessen können. Und er würde auch den Mord an Shunsaku nie vergessen.

_Er würde seinen Vater nie vergessen._

Von jetzt an war sein Leben nicht mehr so, wie es bisher war. Das Leben war kein Spiel. Es war bitterer Ernst. Aber genau das hatte Shunsaku ihm auch schon gesagt.

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Yusaku zum strahlend blauen Himmel hoch.

"Ich werde dich rächen, Vater, ich verspreche es. Ich werde deinen Mörder finden, und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er seine gerechte Strafe erhält. Wünsch mir Glück."

Yusaku musste einmal schlucken, ehe er fortfahren konnte. "Du warst der Beste. Mach's gut, Vater. Und bis irgendwann."

Bei diesen Worten tat sein Herz weh, doch trotzdem brachte Yusaku ein kleines Lächeln zustande. Es war merkwürdig, aber wenn er an Shunsaku dachte, an die Art, wie er war, wie er mit ihm umgegangen war, wurde ihm wieder etwas wärmer ums Herz. Shunsakus Sohn wusste, woran das lag: Es war die Aussicht auf ein Wiedersehen.

Denn eines Tages würden er und sein Vater sich wieder sehen. Eines Tages würden sie wieder zusammen sein. Und dann würde der Schmerz verschwunden sein.

Aber bis es so weit war, würde noch viel Zeit vergehen.

"Leb wohl, Vater. Und ruhe in Frieden."

Yusaku brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande. Dann drehte er sich um. Er würde sein Leben nun alleine weiterleben müssen. Zumindest so lange, bis er wieder jemanden fand, dem er vertrauen konnte.

Hätte Shunsaku noch miterlebt, wie sein Sohn Yusaku nur zwei Jahre später eine junge Schauspielerin namens Yukiko Fujimine kennen und lieben gelernt hatte, wäre er sehr glücklich darüber gewesen.

Owari


End file.
